Photo Art
''Photo Art'' (フォトアート, Foto Āto) is a Japanese monthly photographic magazine, published by Kenkōsha (研光社). It lasted from 1949 until 1977. Photo Art derived from an eight-volume series on photographic technique, Shashin Satsuei Sōsho (写真撮影叢書, 1947–8). Its first issue is dated May 1949. Its March–April 1951 issue, devoted to nudes, was banned for obscenity. Domon Ken (土門拳) joined Photo Art as judge of its contest from its January 1956 issue. His arrival moved the magazine toward an emphasis on realism, and it effectively became the successor to Ars Camera. The magazine published a number of special issues, called Photo Art rinji zōkan (フォトアート臨時増刊, i.e. Photo Art special issue). Each has an issue number, in the same sequence as the main magazine. From June 1957, the monthly Photo Art was supplemented by a bimonthly "special edition", called Tokushū Photo Art (特集フォトアート, Tokushū Foto Āto), which superseded the special issues. Both the monthly and the bimonthly disappeared after October 1977. Special issues No.50: Rollei-like cameras Rōrai-gata kamera zensho (ローライ型カメラ全書, All the Rollei-like cameras). May 1953, no.50 of the magazine. (Template:FAR50) :Covers all sorts of TLR cameras and a few SLR. No.58: All cameras Zoku: kamera no chishiki (続・カメラの知識, Knowledge of cameras: continued). November 1953, no.58 of the magazine. (Template:FAR58) :After articles on the use of cameras by Matsugi Fujio (真継不二夫), Akiyama Shōtarō (秋山庄太郎), and Yoshioka Senzō (吉岡專造), the publication explains the different kinds of cameras, looks at techniques, and then presents the cameras for sale at the time, even illustrating such obscurities as the Leadaflex. No.65: Folding cameras Supuringu kamera zensho (スプリングカメラ全書, All the folding cameras). May 1954, no.65 of the magazine. (Template:FAR65) :Covers all sorts of folding cameras. No.69: TLR cameras Nigan-refu kamera zensho (二眼レフカメラ全書, All the TLR cameras). August 1954, no.69 of the magazine. (Template:FAR69) :As issue no.50, but updated and for TLR cameras only. No.80: Accessories Kamera akusesarī zensho (カメラアクセサリー全書, All the camera accessories). June 1955, no.80 of the magazine. (Template:FAR80) :All sorts of camera accessories available in Japan. No.87: All cameras Kamera no chishiki (カメラの知識, Knowledge of cameras). October 1955, no.87 of the magazine. (Template:FAR87) :Despite its title, this special issue came after no.65 described above; this was perhaps the third or fourth issue published by the magazine to be so titled. :The contents are similar from one issue to the other: after some sample photographs and general articles on camera use, it devotes about 25 pages to a list of the available Japanese cameras, including models that are very little known. This is followed by articles on camera technology, one of which is written by Sakurai Eiichi of the Olympus company. Then a section is devoted to imported cameras, arguably presenting more mainstream models, yet showing a picture of the Rex Reflex, a French TLR with interchangeable lenses. This is followed by sections on accessories and darkroom techniques, and finally by a comprehensive list of the Japanese camera-related companies. Other minor articles scattered through the issue include a list of the interchangeable lenses available at the time. No.89: Folding cameras Saishin supuringu kamera zensho (最新スプリングカメラ全書, All the latest folding cameras). November 1955, no.89 of the magazine. (Template:FAR89) :As issue no.65, updated. No.93: 35mm photography 35-miri satsuei zensho (35ミリ撮影全書, All on 35mm photography). January 1956, no.93 of the magazine. (Template:FAR93) :Similar to the above, on 35mm cameras. No.116: 35mm cameras Ni-hyaku-man-jin no 35-miri kamera shinsho (二百万人の35ミリカメラ新書, New book on 35mm cameras for 200 million people). July 1957, no.116 of the magazine. (Template:FAR116) Tokushū no.15: Japanese cameras Kokusai kamera 100-dai no saishin chishiki (国産カメラ100台の最新知識, Latest knowledge on 100 Japanese cameras). December 1959, no.15 of the bimonthly edition. (Template:TFAR15) :In the same spirit as Photo Art no.58 or 87. References In English: * Pp.383. In Japanese: * P.41. * P.14. Category: Japanese magazines